Knox County, Tennessee
Knox County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 432,226. Major roads Interstate 40 Interstate 75 Interstate 140 Interstate 275 Interstate 640 US Route 11 US Route 11E US Route 11W US Route 25W US Route 70 US Route 129 US Route 441 Tennessee State Route 9 Tennessee State Route 33 Tennessee State Route 62 Tennessee State Route 131 Tennessee State Route 158 Tennessee State Route 162 Tennessee State Route 168 Tennessee State Route 169 Tennessee State Route 170 Tennessee State Route 331 Tennessee State Route 332 Geography Adjacent counties Jefferson County (east) Union County (north) Grainger County (northeast) Anderson County (northwest) Blount County (south) Sevier County (southeast) Loudon County (southwest) Roane County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 83.00% White (358,747) 9.65% Black or African American (41,709) 3.85% Hispanic or Latino (16,640) 3.50% Other (15,130) 13.5% (58,350) of Knox County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Knox County has the highest rates of Pokemon theft and murder in East Tennessee, mainly because of Knoxville, however, it's not an epidemic. The county reported 46 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.88 murders a year, making it one of the safest highly populated counties in the Southeastern United States. Pokemon Communities Cities Knoxville - 178,874 Towns Farragut - 20,676 CDPs Mascot - 2,411 Unincorporated communities Beech Grove Bonny Kate Concord Corinth Corryton Gibbs Grandview Halls Crossroads Harbison Crossroads Heiskell (partly in Anderson County) Karns Kimberlin Heights Midway New Hopewell Powell Shady Grove Solway Strawberry Plains (partly in Jefferson and Sevier counties) Climate Fun facts * Knox is the most populous county in East Tennessee and the third most populous in the state. * In the late 19th and early 20th centuries, Knox County played an important role in the quarrying and finishing of Tennessee marble, a type of limestone used in monument construction across the United States and Canada. Eleven quarries were operating in Knox County in 1882, and within ten years that number had doubled. Notable quarries in Knox included the Bond Quarry in Concord, an Evans Company quarry near Forks-of-the-River, and the Ross-Republic quarries near Island Home Park in South Knoxville. Finishing centers were located in Lonsdale and at the Candoro Marble Works in South Knoxville. * Cherokee Caverns is located 14 miles west of Knoxville on Highway 62. It was discovered in 1854 by Robert Crudgington who noticed fog emerging between rocks on his farm. He dug the entrance open and explored the cave. His daughter Margaret Crudgington opened the cave to the public in 1929 under the name Gentrys Cave, then changed the name to Grand Caverns in 1930. The cave has been open to the public, sporadically, ever since, under a variety of names. The name currently in use is Cherokee Caverns. Indian artifacts located in the cave indicate that another entrance to the cave existed at some time in the past. * Knox County is predominately Republican, having not gone for a Democrat in a Presidential election since 1940 among human voters, and having only gone Democrat once since that period among voters - in 1992. * On April 25, 1983, Thomas Knauff set an FAI world record flying a glider on an out-and-return course of 1,646.68 km (1,023.20 mi), releasing from tow over Williamsport Regional Airport in Pennsylvania, flying south along the Ridge-and-valley Appalachians to take a turn-point photograph of the Little Flat Creek Church in Corryton, then returning for a landing after a 10-hour flight. The photographs were published in National Geographic magazine. This world record stood until 2003 when it was broken in Argentina, but still stands as a U.S. national record. * Pellissippi State Community College is located south of Solway. Category:Tennessee Counties